Rampage (GTA V Missions)
Rampages are a series of Strangers and Freaks side-missions in Grand Theft Auto V. The missions revolve around Trevor going on a killing rampage. There are a total of five missions in this series. Completing all rampages unlocks the achievement "Red Mist". Rampage One Rampage One can be started soon after taking control of Trevor. The mission is started by approaching some guys drinking beers outside a Liquor Market west of Sandy Shores. Upon asking for a drink, one guy begins insulting Trevor before the other one points an AK-47 at Trevor. Trevor fights back, acquiring the gun and beginning the mission. Minimum Completion: Killing 25 rednecks. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: *Make 45 kills *Get 3 headshots *Destroy 2 Vehicles Rampage Two This rampage can be started by approaching two Vagos members in East Los Santos. The members will notice Trevor's non-Hispanic accent and will start asking where he is from. Trevor overreacts taking offence about his accent, steals the weapon from one members, then he gets nervous and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 30 gang members. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Rampage Three This rampage can be started by approaching two Ballas members in Davis. They will start to offend Trevor and telling him to get out of their hood, Trevor will headbutt a member who is holding an AK-47, and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 30 gang members. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 50 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Rampage Four This rampage starts by approaching two soldiers in a Crusader in front of Fort Zancudo. They will think that Trevor is a tourist, and then making jokes about Canadian people. Trevor gets angry and takes a Grenade Launcher from the truck, and the rampage starts. The Grenade Launcher is the ideal weapon because in this rampage the soldiers always come in vehicles, including twice in tanks. Minimum Completion: Killing 35 soldiers. Time Limit: 3 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 45 kills * Get 6 headshots * Destroy 2 tanks Rampage Five This rampage starts by approaching a hipster around Mirror Park near Mirror Park Tavern. Trevor will comment about the hipster's t-shirt. The hipster then gets scared and provokes Trevor at the same time. Trevor takes a Pump Shotgun behind a table and the rampage starts. Minimum Completion: Killing 20 hipsters. Time Limit: 2 minutes Gold Medal Objectives: * Make 30 kills * Get 10 headshots * Destroy 2 vehicles Trivia *It is possible to activate Trevor's special ability during rampages, effectively reducing damage to him by 1/4 compared to the usually 1/2. *The main cause of Trevor's rage is the fact that people call him a 'motherfucker' or that they insult his mother. He also gets very angry when people insult him for being Canadian or his accent, usually with an overreaction to the subjects. *After completing the fifth Rampage the Fixter bicycle will spawn, which is the only way to get it. *During the fourth Rampage, the two soldiers that Trevor encounters will have a unique Crusader that doesn't have a soft top, but instead has an open back area. *Originally, the rampage icon was an orange skull head, in some update the icon was replaced to question mark just like all the Strangers and Freaks missions. *There is a theory that all the rampages actually happen inside Trevor's mind, because the character would be so full of rage that he would fantasize about killing all this people that called him a "motherfucker". This theory would explain why so many over the top things happen in this missions, like the military sending tanks to kill one single guy or a group of hipsters know how to use guns. Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Missions